


Q has a Meltdown (AKA I had a meltdown at the store and I needed a 007 to make me feel better but I didn't so I wrote this to feel better)

by wolfhousebrigade



Series: Autistic! Genderfluid! Q (JAQ) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Q, Fluff, M/M, Q has a meltdown, Stimming, james helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: This is a drabble that came about because I had a Bad Day TM. So, I made Q suffer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Q's autism is based off of my own experiences. I do not speak for other autistics, this is just how mine is.

Q’s day has been shit since the very minute he woke up. His phone alarm didn’t go off because as much as he prides himself on his technological prowess, technology always has a way of making itself more difficult. He distinctly remembers setting it the night before and when he checks it later, it’s lit up in blue to show that it’s set. Regardless Q wakes up two hours and forty-seven minutes late. 

When he stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom to shower, he steps right into a pile of cat puke. He gets that cleaned up and steps into the shower to find that the body wash him and James share is empty. He does a cursory clean with no soap instead and applies extra deodorant. The electric kettle is broken in the kitchen and the coffee shop on the first floor of the apartment complex is closed for remodel. The tube is late, there’s no tea in the break room at work (after a seventeen minute and twelve second lecture from M), and three separate missions go tits up in Denmark, Argentina, and Quebec. 

So when R finds Q curled up and rocking violently, yanking at strands of dark hair, she sends a text to James, who is departing a train from the Russian boarder in Paris. He immediately calls Q. 

“Q?”

The Quartermaster releases a loud whine, then keeps up a steady hum. 

“Q, I’ll be here on the line for whenever you want to talk, okay? I’m here. I’m about to get into my hot-“

“NO.”

“Q? What is it, love?”

“No!”

James ponders for a moment. “Q?” he asks.

Q makes a positive noise. 

“Do you want me home?”

James can hear Q flapping his hands excitedly. He lets out an excited squeal and rolls on his back kicking his legs out above him. “Yes! Yesyesyes yeees!”

James chuckles. “Alright, alright. I’ll go hop on a plane this very minute, and get back to my favorite little birdie.”  
Q giggles and squeals again at the nickname. James hates to admit it, but he loves the time right after Q has a meltdown. He’s open, and honest, and he can’t keep up his Quartermaster façade. James loves this part of Q the most because of the vulnerability, and the fact that it allows his boffin to relax and let go of the mask he puts on. He hates the pain and the amount of suffering it takes for Q to get there though. He’s been there for violent, angry episodes, the sad emptiness of a shutdown, and the complete lack of control found in a meltdown.   
When James arrives back at MI6 he finds (after a short debrief because Moneypenny was waiting in the elevator) Q in his office with a T shaped piece of red plastic shoved in his mouth. He stands outside for a moment and smiles. 

He’s so stupidly in love with his skinny, pale, boffin. So, so in love. 

He approaches the door and knocks gently. He feels more than hears the office chair hit the wall, and the loud footsteps that run up to the door. He door swings open and James barely has a moment to prepare himself before he’s got Q wrapped around him like a koala. Q is squealing and wiggling happily, making it just a little bit harder to hold him, but James wouldn’t dare put him down until he wanted down.


End file.
